Soul Thread
by Mgluvsbl25
Summary: Two roses and one choice. Naruto doesn't want to be with his soul mate. His life is a living hell already and all he wants to do is get away. The reason? Sasuke Uchiha. After finding out who his soul mate is Naruto wants nothing to do with him. Unfortunately if he goes against it, he'll go to jail for life. How will Naruto survive? Modern AU Magic AU High school AU. SasuNaru. YAOI
1. The thread and the flowers

Chapter 1: The thread and the flowers

* * *

 **A/N: Hehehehe. Sorry, but I'm a lazy potato that doesn't update as much as she would like. I felt bored and I didn't want to create a new chapter for the existing stories, so this puppy popped out. I got a horizontal eyebrow piercing. Funny thing is, is that I felt like throwing up when the lady that gave me my piercing was done. I felt pain, pain I tell ya, anyways for the rest of the day I was a delusional fucktard, and it seems my personality did a 180 or some shit like that. AND piercings are like babies, you have to take care of them or else they'll leave a scar ( I have no idea what I just typed). So yeh. I hope you guys like this story. YEHET. NJOY my crackers.**

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

* * *

"Get out of my way loser" a cheerleader said as she bumped into me.

Well excuse me for existing.

I groaned as I felt myself pushed against the lockers. The handle was digging into my back very painfully.

I gave a whine and squirmed.

"She said to get out of her way, why didn't you?" her overly huge boyfriend told me as he practically breathed all of my air.

I stayed quiet.

He punched me across the face. It was painful to say the least, but I didn't dare complain anymore, I didn't need any more bruises added to my lovely collection of them littered all over my body. It was that bad.

I fell to the ground. I then sat against the lockers, curling up to protect any part of my body.

He left me alone which is actually really surprising. I guess it was because today was a "special" day. Quote and quote.

I didn't think it was that special. It was just a day where someone gets to find out who their soul mate is. Again; no big deal.

I watched them as they disappeared around the corner.

I dearly wished that they wouldn't be soul mates; it would bring me great joy to see them suffer after the shit they've done to me.

I wiped blood from my nose and adjusted my glasses. My eyesight sucked, but eh.

"Well if it isn't the dead last" a voice cruelly said from above me.

It was _him._ I would recognize his voice from anywhere.

I looked up into the face of Sasuke Uchiha. Resident prince of the school and my tormenter since elementary school. If anyone were to hate me with their entire existence it was that guy.

It's only been one week since school started and my life is once again hell.

Thankfully I only had one more year to go, I'm a junior at Konoha High School. Yeah it was a really original name, considering everything was either named after the Hokage's or the town name itself.

I felt pain by my abdominal area. I hunched over and bit my lip. I was trying to avoid to give any sign of pain, which was virtually impossible since I received a kick to my noexisting abs, but I was trying.

After I'm done with this shithole I'll move far away from it. I dind't want to see these assholes ever again.

Plus it'd be an upgrade from living in my shabby apartment alone. Well I had Kyuubi, my pet fox. Iruka had given it to me last year for my birthday. At least I wasn't alone. I also have some money saved up. Enough to move somewhere and start anew.

I had been saving money ever since the bullying started. Which has been like the past ten years of my life.

So I had enough.

I received another kick.

I groaned.

"Stop staring at me dead last, or people might think you're in love with me or something" Sasuke said as he glared at me.

I opened my mouth to retort, but I was interrupted.

"Attention Juniors, the Soul Thread Finding will begin now, please direct your way to the auditorium" the principal said.

I stood up, with great difficulty. I was kicked twice; it was a miracle I could stand.

Sasuke left with his two lackeys flaunting his side.

Neji Hyuuga. Thing number two, he always came in second to Sasuke. And I mean always. Second in command. Second in football. Second to being the smartest student. I sometimes felt bad for the guy, but it was short-lived. He was an asshole.

The other one was Shino. He's actually nice. As weird as it sounds after Neji and Sasuke separate from him he comes back and helps with the wounds. He's never hit me or bullied me. He just offers his hand. And for that I'm grateful; he is after all the only student willing to help me.

I limped towards the auditorium.

The entire center of it was filled. I spotted one empty seat at the edge. I hobbled over and sat. I looked to my left and noticed someone I didn't see before.

"Excuse me, are you new?" I asked him politely as I tapped his shoulder.

I never talked to people willingly, I should had this weird urge to talk to him, something about him made me want to be his friend.

He turned towards me and scowled.

"What's it to you?" he asked with sass.

"I just want to be your friend" I blurted out. I smiled. But on the inside I was crying because of the pain.

He looked at me weirdly.

"I just had this urge to talk to you, and I don't really know why, but I just kind of feel protective of you. I know we just met, and sorry for sounding like a creep. Everyone just ignores me because they think I'm weird, but I feel safe around you. So, um yeah. I'm blabbing aren't I? Sorry" I said as I rubbed my neck sheepishly.

"Gaara Sabaku" he said as he gave me a slight smile. He turned away.

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service" I smiled brightly, as I turned to the front again.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. At that exact moment our eyes met, and he snickered.

He snickered at me. I pouted.

"Quiet everyone" the principal said as she got on the stage.

Everyone settled down and turned their attention onto her.

"As you all know today is a very special day. Today you are going to find your soul mate. I must warn everyone; choose wisely. Now will everyone proceed outside and load the buses?" she said excitedly as she clapped her hands.

We filed into a line and we were ushered onto the buses. Gaara and I were at the back of the bus.

"Tell me about the Soul Thread Finding" Gaara commanded me.

I looked at him in shock. Apparently I wasn't the only one who heard him. The boys who sat in front of us turned towards us.

It was Shikamaru Nara and one of his best friends Kiba Inuzaka or something. I was never good at remembering names.

"Dude the Soul Thread Finding is a huge deal. It's where you find out who you are meant to be with" Kiba said excitedly.

I stayed quiet and let him explain.

"Basically you have to choose one of two roses. Each rose is the same species of it, but one looks fresh and has a gold thread that wounds across the stem while the other rose looks dead and has a red thread that wounds across the stem. Each one also has its own "guardian". The guardian has a needle that they use to thread you to your soul mate. Once the needle touches your pinky they start threading from the rose and they lead the thread to your soul mate, but you stay in the room. Once the thread has been tied the guardians make replicas of themselves and those replicas lead you to where your soul mate is. They magically take you of course. But it's not all sparkles and shit. If you choose the wrong rose, the thread will instead make your soul mate hate you, but if you manage to make them fall in love with you, the "curse" is lifted per say and they live happily ever after. So yeah that's basically how the finding works" Kiba explained and then he turned around.

"So, you didn't know how it worked?" I asked curious.

"My family didn't exactly bother to tell me" Gaara said in a monotone voice.

"We're here" the bus driver said as he stopped in front of a building.

The building looked more like a tower. It had vines wrapped all over it and a few flowers were sprouting. They were a white color.

We got off of the bus and went to the entrance.

We were greeted by a fairy. She had blue hair and a blue dress with green tips. Her wings were pointy at the ends. They were also blue with the ends green and black vine-like strings decorating the inside of the wings.

"Hello, welcome to the Soul Thread Finding, I'm Lucie and I'll be your guide today" she said as she arranged us in a circle.

We looked at her expectantly.

She pointed at a door. We looked to where she was pointing. The door looked like a rose petal, but it was curtain size.

"That's where it will take place. I will choose students randomly. Now I want you all to close your eyes. They will remain closed until I say you can open them" she said as she gestured us to do it.

We all closed them.

"Excellent, now I will begin, I forgot to mention, if any of you open your eyes you will be immediately taken out of the room, and have your memories erased, and let me tell you there have been students that disobeyed and were in complete and utter pain while the memory was erased. So don't do anything stupid" she said as she walked around.

Her heels clicked and clacked. Then the sound was gone. She must have started to fly.

She tapped my shoulder. I stood up and followed her to the curtain. I hadn't opened my eyes.

She led me inside and the air was slightly cooler than it was in the other one.

"You can open them now" she told me.

I opened them as was met by the roses and the guardians. The roses were floating and shimmering.

On the left was a white rose with gold edges and the gold thread. A woman was beside it. She had a white dress on and was barefoot. Her eyes and hair were a gold color.

On the right side was a dead-looking white rose with red edges and red thread was around the stem. There was a man with red hair and eyes. He had a black suit with a red shirt and black tie. He was barefoot.

"Choose" they both commanded.

"Point to the one you want" Lucie helpfully added.

I chose the one that looked dead. I had no interest in finding my soul-mate. I preferred them to hate me. At least then I could escape.

"Close your eyes" Lucie told me.

I did.

I felt the man's presence. A cold small object touched my pinky, I felt small pressure. Then I felt small pulls, and then they stopped. Then the presence was back.

"I will guide you to your soul mate, but keep your eyes closed until I say to open them" the man commanded.

I nodded.

"I forgot to mention this but, before you open your eyes, you'll have to kiss your soul mate. It will secure the thread" Lucie adviced.

I was pulled by the man.

He guided me to someone.

He tilted my head.

"Now kiss, it will secure the thread" he commanded.

I leaned hesitantly and felt my lips touch someone else's. They took control and their hands caressed my cheeks. A tongue swiped across my lips and I opened them. Lost in the heat of the moment. Their tongue entered my mouth. I realized that the hands were traveling to my waist. They gripped me tightly. I was pushed against a flat chest. It was a guy.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself closer. He smelled like spice. I pulled away breathing hard.

"Now you can open your eyes" the man said.

My heart thumped in anticipation.

I opened my eyes and was met by Sasuke Uchiha's face.

My mouth dropped open, and my eyes widened. He looked surprised as well, but he composed himself.

"There has to be some kind of mistake" I said desperately.

"You chose the right thread and it led you to your soul mate, if you would have chosen the left rose, one of you would have intensely hated the other, and could have easily gone separate ways. When you chose this thread you are forever tied to each other and can't go separate ways, or you would be breaking the law. And when the soul mates are of the same sex, the submissive partner is granted the ability to bear children." he explained.

"I will leave you both here, you can go back to your group through the white curtain over there" he gestured to it.

It was similar to the red one, but white.

He left with a snap of his fingers.

I groaned, internally panicking.

"Who would've thought" Sasuke muttered.

I glared at him.

"Well sorry you got stuck with the biggest loser of the town" I snapped.

He stayed quiet.

I felt tears running down my face.

"Are you crying?" he asked incredulously.

"No, my eyes are just peeing" I snapped.

He snorted.

"It just had to be you didn't it?" I asked.

"Hn" he responded.

A flare of anger appeared out of nowhere inside of me.

"It could've been anyone, but NO it's always you. You've made my life a living hell ever since we were little. I was hoping to pick the wrong rose. You know why? Because I had the chance to leave, leave this shithole and live peacefully without anyone beating the shit out of me and not fearing for the day when it becomes too much and I end up dead. It's enough that I'm dirt poor and hungry everyday without this too. I wish that I was normal, that no one would ridiculate me for being different. I wish I didn't feel all of this pain. Pain that you helped worsened. I almost committed suicide because of you. Go ahead torment me all you want since it seems I can't escape you" I said angrily.

He looked shocked.

I sat down and breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

He lifted my chin and turned my face towards him. I flinched when our eyes met.

"I'm sorry" he repeated.

I snorted.

"You're forgiven" I sarcastically said.

He frowned and let go of me.

"I'll make you fall in love with me" he told me seriously.

"Good luck with that" I sarcastically said as I walked out of the room wiping my eyes.

We sat down by chairs that aligned the wall. We observed as everyone else got to choose a rose.

I smirked when I saw the cheerleader that bumped into me come out of the room crying. She chose the wrong rose, and it turns out her boyfriend was her soul mate, but that went down the drain since he hates her. I guess that rose was really powerful.

"What are you smirking for, dead last" Sasuke said.

I scowled.

"I'm smirking because that cheerleader fucked up her life I enjoy her suffering. After all she's paying for the shit she gave me" I said as I smiled innocently.

Sasuke looked at me with a blank expression.

"That's harsh" he said after a while.

"Well you know what, I would chop off your penis, but not everyone can have what they want right?" I hissed at him.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

I scowled.

"I'm too young to go to jail" I answered.

"Attention everyone, the finding has officially ended. Your belongings are where you live. Now, you're free to go" she said as she disappeared in a snap of her fingers.

I was slightly jealous of her to be able to do that.

I walked towards Gaara.

"So?" I asked

He jerked his thumb towards Neji.

"I'm stuck with this one" he said irritated.

Neji scowled in response.

"Good luck" I told him.

"You too" he responded.

I walked out of the tower, and proceeded to walk to my apartment.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke called from behind me.

"Home" I deadpanned.

A limousine rolled up.

"You're meeting my parents" he told me as he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards it.

He opened the door and threw me in.

"I didn't agree to this" I muttered.

He didn't respond. I sulked in silence.

"Young Master, we're here" the driver told us.

He got out and I followed after him.

It was a huge mansion. I knew his family was rich (everyone knew) but this was just outrageous.

The door opened and a maid came rushing and bowed to him.

"Tell mother and father I arrived with my soul mate" Sasuke told her in a monotone voice.

"Right away" she responded.

She didn't go far since a man and a woman appeared from the stairs. I assumed they were his parents. A slightly older version of long haired Sasuke appeared. That must be his older brother.

"OH MY LORD, HE'S SO CUTE!" the woman squealed loudly.

She rushed to me and gave me a hug. My body froze.

"Oh don't be so shy" she cooed.

She ushered me to a couch. And I sat down.

She sat on the couch facing the one I was sitting on. Her husband and other son joined her.

Sasuke sat next to me. Joy.

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha, my husband Fugaku Uchiha, and my eldest son Itachi Uchiha" she introduced them.

I smiled and discreetly looked outside. It was getting dark.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" I introduced myself with caution.

"It's nice to meet you, who do you live with?" Mikoto asked.

I rubbed my neck.

"I only have my godfather" I politely said while being extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh dear, sorry for being so insensitive" she apologized.

"It's fine" I answered.

"I've been meaning to ask, how did you get that bruise on your nose?" she asked concerned.

"I um" I said hesitantly. I didn't exactly want to say anything.

Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Are you getting bullied?" she asked concerned.

Tears sprung in my eyes. I wiped them furiously.

"Yes, but I'm used to it" I said smiling.

She came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Sasuke you better protect your wife" Mikoto scowled.

"Of course" Sasuke said smirking.

"Well, stay for dinner. I'm going to cook now" Mikoto said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

I fidgeted, nervous being left alone.

"You know, I used to know your dad" Fugaku said as he looked me straight in the eye.

"Really!" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, he was a brilliant man, and I greatly respected him. We used to joke around that our sons would be soul mates. Who would've thought it turned out that way" he said smiling slightly.

I laughed slightly.

"Well I better return to my office upstairs, I'll tell you more about your dad, as for your mom, Mikoto knows her a lot more than I do" he said as he walked up the stairs.

I smiled.

"One of your bullies is Sasuke isn't it?" Itachi asked with a blank face.

I froze.

Sasuke growled next to me.

"You know he used to tell me how he enjoyed beating up a certain blonde with whiskers. And he told me how much he really hated him" Itachi said while picking up a cup from the table.

I scooted away from Sasuke.

"Aw look at that Sasuke, your soul mate is _scared_ of you. Sasuke used to say that he would never ever hurt his soul mate, but he broke that one really quickly" Itachi continued.

I looked to the side and noticed Mikoto arrive.

Itachi and Sasuke were in an intense stare off.

Itachi noticed her.

"Admit it Sasuke you hate Naruto and I bet you're willing to hit him some more right? I noticed he winced when mother hugged him. His abdominal area is bruised isn't it?" he said loudly.

He walked over to me and lifted my shirt. I shivered at the cold.

"You kicked him" Itachi said.

A gasp was heard.

Mikoto found out the worst way possible.

"Sasuke you hit him?" Mikoto whispered, tears were running down her face.

"That was before" he desperately said.

"These are fresh, he got them a few hours ago" Itachi concluded.

"How long?" Mikoto asked in anger.

"It started since our first year of middle school" Sasuke said ashamed.

"You've been bullying him for almost seven years!?" Mikoto shouted angrily.

Sasuke mumbled.

"What" Mikoto stated.

"It's actually ten, three years I verbally insulted him" Sasuke said.

"You and I are going to have a long talk" she told Sasuke.

I pulled my shirt down.

"After dinner of course" Mikoto said gesturing us to come with her.

"Don't take it the wrong way Naruto, I actually like you as a brother-in-law but I can't let Sasuke get away for this when you're so cute" he said as he walked away.

I groaned internally and followed him to the dining room.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

 **A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter. I've never written a chapter over three thousand words and I'm proud. I don't know when I'll update next. So yeh. I hope this makes up for it. Until next time sonny bears.**


	2. Clearing up some things

Important points!

One of my guests commented that it was going too fast. The reason is because the Soul Threading Finding is a huge deal in that society. So basically Sasuke's family knew about it and demanded that once Sasuke's got his soul mate that he should present them to him. Now Naruto has been bullied his entire life and dealing with the fact that Sasuke is his soul mate makes him go haywire the guy was practically his tormentor. I hope this cleared things up. And for the ride guest that practically flamed my story; why don't you grow a pair and make your own account and flame me with your name let's see how that'll go right? Btw I've never heard of the story you mentioned and sorry if it seems similar but idgaf. I make these stories so that people can enjoy them and they are not things bigots like you can use to make yourself feel better about yourself, so go suck a cock yeah? Maybe you'll choke on it and see he light.


End file.
